


Mew To You Too

by velvetix



Series: The Styles Family [1]
Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), Midnight Memories - One Direction (Music Video), Night Changes - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Children, Cute, Cuteness overload, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetix/pseuds/velvetix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis buy a small black kitten for their son Aiden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aiden is 6 and this is too cute. I warned you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Louis' isn't Dada anymore, he's a mommy now.

"Daddy!" Little Aiden runs towards the front door, almost slipping and falling on the floor. Harry is waiting for him, his arms open for Aiden to jump in and cuddle his father. Harry's smiling at his son, dimples on his cheeks. Aiden was giggling all the way to Harry, and when he finally reached him with his little feet, it felt like heaven. The way Aiden's body pressed into Harry and his head leaned on his chest made Harry's heart melt.  
"Hey buddy." Harry whispered in his son's ear, ruffling his curls. Unexpected rain made his hair all wet and when he shook it, he looked like a dog shaking himself after bathing. "I missed you daddy, but it's okay now." Small boy laughed and hugged his dad again. Soon, the door opened again and Louis walked in, a paper bag and a box in his hands. Harry quickly got up, taking the paper bag from Louis, his mate muttering a thank you. 

"Mommy!" Aiden reached for Louis, making grabby hands. "Woah, didn't see you there." Louis joked and picked Aiden up. His son placed kisses on his face, putting his hands around Louis' neck. "Come on, let's go to the living room." Louis put Aiden back on the floor, holding his tummy and giving it a small rub. "Ugh, my back is killing me." He complained to Harry once he grabbed the plastic box. Louis was pregnant for three months now and his stomach was growing every day. When they found out, they were so happy. Aiden was a blessing himself, but when another baby appeared in their life, it was truly unbelievable.

"Come on, we can lay down a bit in the bedroom, we're going to show Aiden his little gift and then we can have dinner. I'll make something." Harry answered to Louis, his hand holding Louis' waist. When they walked in the living room, hand in hand, their son was sitting on the couch, patiently waiting his parents. When he looked up, he noticed the blue plastic box in his mommy's hands. "Mommy, what's that?" Aiden's small voice questioned, a small gasp following. "Is that for me?!" He questioned, running towards his parents and putting his hands on Louis' tummy. Louis laughed and nodded, motioning for them to go to the bedroom. "You've been very good and polite few days ago and you helped me the whole day so you deserve an award, right?" Louis said, Harry picking up Aiden and setting him on the soft bed. No matter how soft and fluffy the bed was, Louis still had back pain and couldn't sleep without finding the right position, and he was only three months. Harry's expecting multiples, one baby can't possibly give him that much pain . It'll be worth it, he thinks and smiles.

He helps Louis sit down and lays next to them. Aiden started squealing and smiling and his eyes are glossy because he was a good boy and it's paying off and what did his parents buy him. Louis picks up his pregnancy pillow and sets it between his legs, laying on his side. It's currently his least painful position. " We decided on getting you a little friend, so you aren't lonely, but you'll have to take care of her, okay?" Louis tries being stern but softens quickly, reaching for the plastic box. Aiden looks like he'll cry. Louis opens the box's lid and reaches inside it, pulling out a small ball of fur, almost the size of his hand. Aiden gasps as the small kitten is put next to him, he's looking at it and he wants to pet it but he's scared he'll hurt it. "Go on, you won't break it, just be gentle." The kitten looks like it's napping, his body lifting as it breathes, it's ears twitching time to time. Aiden lays his tiny hand on top of it, the kitten being a bit bigger but not too much.

"It's a girl." Harry says, who's been laying behind Aiden the whole time. He puts a hand on his waist. rubbing softly. Louis is smiling as he watches his son bond with the kitten. "She's very small and young, the seller said her previous owners couldn't take care of the whole litter, so they brought her in the store. She's still very young, so we'll have to feed her on the bottle. She doesn't have a name yet, so you can name it." Louis explains to Aiden. Aiden keeps petting the kitten, slightly startled by her purring. He thinks and thinks, but there isn't a name on his mind. "I don't know Mommy, I can't find a name." He says, kinda sad. "It's okay, you can think about it, Daddy and I can help you. " Aiden smiles and continues petting, now awake, kitten. The city sits up and starts licking its paw.

Aiden lifts his hand up and skratches the kittens ear, being rewarded with purring and cuddling. "Thank you Mommy and Daddy!" He says, still focused on the kitten. Aiden lays his head on bed, Harry collects his curls and ties them in a bun. The kitten, now wide awake and full of energy, jumps up at Aiden, putting its paw on Aiden's nose. He giggles and picks up the kitten, putting it on his shoulder, the kitty slightly losing balance. It slides down Aiden's back, ending up next to Harry. "Hey there." He laughs and picks it up in his hand, the kitty a lot smaller. Harry gives it back to Aiden, and starts a conversation with Louis. "Speaking of names, did you think about some?" His low voice makes Louis mewl. "I don't know, I really like unique names. Don't know why." He answers and closes his eyes, laying his head on the bed. A couple of minutes pass and Harry is convinced Louis fell asleep. Soon, Louis is awoken by a kitten jumping on his face. Harry and Aiden burst out laughing, their stomachs hurting. Louis pretends he's mad and takes the kitten, putting it behind him. "Come on Mommy, give her backk!" Aiden giggles and reaches behind his mommy. He grabs the kitten and puts it on Louis' tummy. The kitten settles on taking another nap and continues laying on Louis' swollen tummy. Harry laughs and pets her. Louis doesn't seem to complain, only giving a pat to it and goes back to sleep. "Should I go make dinner?" Harry asks, noticing how sleepy his mate and son are. "Are you hungry Aiden?" Louis mumbles, getting a no as a response. "Then no, we can nap a bit and then eat later, I locked the door." Louis answers sleepily, yawning. Harry grabs some pillows and puts them under their heads, ready to sleep for the rest of the day. He pecks Aiden's lips and kisses Louis'. 

The rain is still pouring outside, little drops sliding down the window. Aiden stirs in Harry's hold when a thunder breaks out. Harry sooths him by kissing his cheek and massaging his tummy. Aiden and Louis start snoring, finally finding peace. 

Louis' face is relaxed, no pain bothering him in his sleep, and Harry is thankful for that.


	2. Announcment

HEYYY GUYSSS  
I just wanted to thank you for all the views and kudos and comments , youre amazing.   
Basically, what i wanted to tell you is that i wanted to turn this small one shot into a bigggg collection . It would be called The Styles Family and it would be full of love and babies and making of babies and kittens and just it would be adorable but i still cant give up the smut im sorry, ill warn you when i write smut filled chapters.  
Second chapter would be up soon. Actually, they wont be chapters, this is the only new chapter. I am planing on making individual one shots but in one collection. if you guys get me. Anyways thank you so so so much, im writing the new chapter rn so it will be up hopefully tomorrow.   
Also, im sorry if you guys liked Louis as dada but im feeling like louis should be "mommy" cause idk its adorable and well im inspired by Fours Company im sorry.  
(ill probably delte this chapter cause its full of non grammar words and yeah its unnecessary)

thank youuuu

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, the ending is kinda sad and depressing, but I swear it's a happy ending. If you want a sequel, I'll gladly write it, but this was meant to be a drabble for now.


End file.
